


Ron con pasas

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Inappropriate Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Él sabía mejor que nadie que Hanji no era de las que precisaban de la aceptación popular. La situación, vista desde otra perspectiva, era un poco irónica y hasta hilarante. Rivaille se incorporó para tomarle el rostro con las dos manos y comerle la boca en un beso que les supo a ron con pasas. Los grandes genios de la humanidad fueron locos. Escribían poemas o pintaban cuervos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ron con pasas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Hajime Isayama, Hajime Isayama. Shingeki no Kyojin le pertenece.  
>  **Prompt** : 004. Ron con pasas [Fandom Insano]  
>  **Extensión** : 1620 palabras.  
>  **Advertencias** : Rivaille hablando escatológicamente. Irvin confirmando teorías. Muy leve.  
>  **Nota** : Adoro a estos dos personajes por separado. Como pareja no me "seducen", pero sí como una dupla. Es curioso que sea un fic pairing tomando en cuenta esto, pero me resultó tan natural retratarlos en un momento íntimo que no me quejo (y supongo que a los que les gusta esta pareja tampoco se quejarán XD). Por eso, también, va para 10pairings, porque ahora mi nueva víctima es Rivaille XD. Dedicado a FA por razones que para mí son obvias. Muchas gracias de antemano y de antebrazo por leer ^^.
> 
>  **SIN SPOILERS**.
> 
> * * *

—Mujer, ¿puedes dejar de comer compulsivamente? Me asqueas —reclamó al verla atiborrándose con las pasas. Tomaba un puñado de la enorme bolsa para metérselo en la boca de manera sistemática, y aunque no desistió en su titánica empresa, al menos logró conseguir que comiera de una a la vez—. Glotona.

—Déjame tranquila, Rivaille. Todos tenemos nuestras manías —se quejó mirando al frente, con la espalda apoyada contra la mesa de la cocina—, cuando estamos nerviosos o las expediciones salen mal, el Capitán se encierra, tú te emborrachas y yo... como pasas —alzó los hombros con naturalidad.

—Irvin debe estar cagando —contradijo indiferente—. Piensa: las expediciones toman horas o días, y él es de esa clase de persona que no caga si no es en su baño. Así que cuando llega, lo primero que hace es encerrarse en el baño —explicó como si estuviera exponiendo algún plan urdido durante años.

Hanji carcajeó apenas. El sentido del humor del Rivaille seguía siendo extraño. Al principio, apenas lo conoció, le costó aprender a diferenciar cuándo hablaba en serio y cuándo solo bromeaba.

—Y tú bebes cuando llegamos porque durante las maniobras no puedes hacerlo, ¿verdad? —Analizó— ¡Joder! En unos años te veo como Pixis.

—¿Pelado?

—También.

—Y yo te veo en el manicomio... comiendo pasas —dijo mirando la bolsa con cierto desprecio mientras ella hacía un gesto con la cabeza de aceptación.

Admitía que su obsesión por los titanes la hacían apta para llenar la ficha del loquero. Sabía lo que la gente pensaba de ella, y no le importaba.

—¿Me llevarás pasas cuando me vayas a visitar? —dijo para de inmediato ahogarse por pretender hablar y comer al mismo tiempo.

Su compañero la miró impávido, hasta con saturación.

—Ey, tonta —Esperó unos segundos a que se recuperara sola, pero la veía toser con dificultad sin conseguirlo— ¿Estás bien? —aletargado y medio sorprendido dejó la botella de ron sobre la mesa para pararse y golpearle en la espalda.

Habían vuelto de esa expedición con vida de milagro (siempre era un milagro) y la estúpida se atragantaba hasta ponerse azul.

—¡Ya estoy bien!

—Joder, imbécil... casi te mueres —Sentía el corazón latir rabioso dentro de él—. ¿Te imaginas? ¿Que digan en los libros de historia que la mujer que encontró una cura para los males de la humanidad murió atragantada por una pasa de uva? Es hilarante perder a uno de los mejores soldados así. Solo tú podrías tener una muerte _tan_ estúpida.

—¿De veras?

—Aunque creo que Eren también podría tener una muerte así de estúpida; como caerse de las escaleras estando yo atrás. Accidentalmente... —cerró los ojos por un breve instante— por supuesto.

Le gustaba molestarla con eso porque sabía lo valioso que era Eren para ella. Sin embargo Hanji no se inmutó, después de todo el chico era un titán y una simple caída por las escaleras no podía ser mortal.

—No, digo... —tosió, la pasa asesina seguía en su garganta— ¿si es cierto eso de que-?

—¿Qué?

—Nada, deja.

—No, ahora habla.

—¿Crees que yo... algún día podría llegar a-?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Si tú eres la loca obsesionada con los titanes.

—Me refiero a... —parpadeó, recapacitando en lo dicho— ¿me consideras una de las mejores soldado?

—¿Importa? —cuestionó alzando una ceja.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que Hanji no era de las que precisaban de la aceptación popular.

—La verdad es que no. Solo que... —le palmeó la espalda con camaradería— ¡Es mucho decir viniendo del mejor soldado! Ni hablar si el mejor soldado es Rivaille, alias "no te suelto un cumplido salvo que estés destripado por un titán y a punto de morir".

—Hanji —la calló con seriedad—... siempre estamos a punto de morir.

Ella pestañeó, dándose cuenta de la verosimilitud en esas palabras. Después plasmó una efímera sonrisa y, ajustándose los lentes, se sinceró.

—Igual… te lo agradezco, tanto que si no fueras tan petiso te daría un beso —bromeó—, pero me duele la espalda como para encorvarme _tanto_.

—Puedes sentarte y no tendrías que encorvarte.

Hanji se hizo levemente hacia atrás, algo asombrada por lo que implicaban esas palabras. Rivaille pareció interpretar a la perfección ese gesto, porque se cruzó de brazos con una minúscula e imperceptible sonrisa ladina.

—¿Estás coqueteando conmigo, Rivaille? —No daba crédito.

Por lo general Rivaille no era muy expresivo, así que era difícil adivinar incluso sus preferencias sexuales. No en vano se corría el rumor de que él y el capitán tenían una relación que iba más allá de lo estrictamente laboral.

—¿Qué tiene de raro? Nunca niego un vaso con agua y un polvo —Suspiró con saturación—, podemos morir hoy, mañana… aplastados por un titán o atragantados por una pasa de uva. El techo se nos puede venir encima.

—Debo decir que tienes un poder de convencimiento asombroso —ironizó.

—Follar o morir. Yo escojo primero follar y después morir.

Hanji levantó las manos clamando por piedad. Ella solo había hecho mención a un beso, no a algo más. Aunque sería de sonsos negarlo; un acto desencadenaría otro, después de todo ambos eran adultos.

—Me sentiría como una pedófila. Tienes la estatura de un chico de doce años.

—¿Osas rechazarme? ¿A mí, al mejor soldado de la humanidad? —decidió ignorar las siempre punzantes burlas de ella en referencia a su estatura. No le fastidiaba a decir verdad, lo tenía asumido desde que era un adolescente.

—Estás borracho, Rivaille —dijo ya sin gracia, borrando la sonrisa y con seriedad hasta en la mirada.

—Solo un poco… —dio la vuelta para irse con resignación.

Hanji lo vio tambalearse de un lado al otro y eso fue como confirmarlo. Su compañero de armas casi le erra a la puerta, pues con un hombro se había llevado el marco de la misma. Aguantó la carcajada y se incorporó para ayudarlo a llegar hasta la cama, a salvo de las paredes, del suelo y de la escalera.

—¿Quieres vomitar? —preguntó una vez en el cuarto y acostándolo en la cama.

—No. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Tienes miedo de que vomite mientras estamos besándonos?

—Eres asqueroso, Rivaille —se quejó con gracia, sentada en la cama tenía a Rivaille colgando del cuello.

La situación, vista desde otra perspectiva, era un poco irónica y hasta hilarante. Al final fue ella la que unió los labios a los de él. Un beso breve, casi casto.

—¿Te sigo pareciendo asqueroso?

Ella lanzó una pequeña risa apagada antes de abrir la boca para permitirse un poco de solaz, porque Rivaille tenía razón: podían morir en cualquier momento, ¿qué tenía de malo buscar disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida entre tanto trabajo? De nuevo el beso fue breve, porque Hanji necesitó decir uno de sus pensamientos en voz alta.

—Amigos con derecho a roce, ¿eh? —Apuntaló con picardía—… me gusta.

Rivaille se incorporó para tomarle el rostro con las dos manos y comerle la boca en un beso que les supo a ron con pasas. La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que el sonido de una descarga de agua rompía todo el encantamiento. Miraron hacia la puerta del baño al mismo tiempo, para ver a Irvin salir por ella con un periódico doblado en la mano.

—Oh, lamento interrumpir —Se disculpó al darse cuenta de la evidente situación íntima entre los dos. Se acomodó la chaqueta limpiando polvo imaginario y se marchó.

—¿Viste? —dijo Rivaille cuando el capitán se fue—, te dije que estaba cagando.

Hanji rompió a reír con ganas, contenta de ver que nada era capaz de cambiar todo aquello que a ella le gustaba de Rivaille y que, de paso, le daba energías para continuar adelante cuando sus responsabilidades eran agobiante.

Reparaba en que esos lazos creados, el cariño tomado a las personas, podía ser un arma de doble filo; pero mientras siguiera enfocada en su obsesión, todo estaría bien y lograría superar las adversidades, incluyendo las pérdidas sentimentales.

Siempre había puesto su meta por encima de todo lo demás. Era su cordura. Pero de repente Rivaille le ofrecía un cable a tierra, sin saber si tarde o temprano ese mismo cable acabaría por terminar de cortarse o, en el peor de los casos, de ahorcarla.

A ella no solía importarle nada más que saberlo todo sobre los titanes. Ese era su fin. Como al Capitán solo le importaban los objetivos, incluso a costa de la vida de sus soldados. Sin embargo en el presente se encontraba teniendo otro interés, otra obsesión, otro sujeto digno de estudio y contemplación.

En esos breves segundos reflexivos acabó por preguntarse qué era lo más importante para Rivaille. Sabía que la fama no, ni tampoco la humanidad. Mucho menos tener su uniforme limpio cada mañana.

Un día, muchos años después, él se lo respondió, pero para ese entonces ella ya lo sabía.

" _Tú… eres lo más importante. ¿Quién descubrirá la verdad si no es la loca?_ ".

Arquímedes y su _Eureka._ Galileo y su __Eppur si muove__. Los grandes genios de la humanidad eran locos. Escribían poemas o pintaban cuervos sobre trigales. A fin de cuentas para ser parte de la Legión todos debían estar un poco chiflados. Ninguna persona sensata elegiría esa manera de morir. O quizás eran ellos los que estaban cuerdos y no lo sabían.

Para Rivaille lo más importante era la verdad; no le gustaba la mentira, la gente falsa e hipócrita. Por eso seguía a Irvin, por eso cuidaba de Eren y por eso la había escogido a ella como una prioridad. Y por eso también detestaba a los cerdos del culto, que veneraban una pared. Que siguieran buscando dioses, mientras ellos morían allí afuera. Él haría de Hanji su Venus de Willendorf.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *


End file.
